


Fight for that wish

by Mandy129



Category: Fate/Zero, Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Being Meguca Is Suffering, Crossover, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:16:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27677261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mandy129/pseuds/Mandy129
Summary: The time for the 4th Holy Grail War has come. The mages have been making their preparations for months, some even for years. Now is the moment to show everyone else on such select group who's worthy of getting their wish granted by the omnipotent artifact."But that won't do! I'll at least have a little fun this time around, and then... maybe, you can have your stupid wish. " This is the idea that All the World's Evil came up with to trample all over the foolish men's plans.Obviously, spoilers for Fate/Zero and Puella Magi Madoka Magica! As well as some canon variance, because magical girls make anything possible!
Relationships: Akemi Homura/Kaname Madoka/Miki Sayaka/Sakura Kyouko/Tomoe Mami, Emiya Kiritsugu/Irisviel von Einzbern
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Fight for that wish

After the eldest of the Einzbern left the chapel, Kiritsugu examines again the object he's been trusted with, and then looks to her wife Irisviel sitting on the left bench closest to the altar, right in front of the summoning circle they had previously prepared for this ritual. She gives him a reassuring smile as she rises from her seat and walks towards him. Grabbing his right hand, she says: “Don't worry, dear, you heard what Acht said. With the scabbard of Excalibur, you're sure to summon one of the Knights of the Round Table, maybe even King Arthur himself, if your connection is strong enough. It'll be fine, I know it will. I'll stay with you and assist in any way I can.”

“Thank you Iri”, said Kiritsugu, “even now, I still believe something like the Assassin Servant might be a better fit for me than the honorable Saber knight, maybe even an Archer. But Old Man Acht is right, if we want to win this war, we'll have to take every advantage presented to us, and that includes summoning a hero from the strongest class.” He takes one deep breath to fill himself with determination. “Let's begin then, no time to waste.”

He proceeds to carefully position the scabbard in the center of the summoning circle, acting as a catalyst for a heroic spirit to accept the invitation and join him as his Servant in this Holy Grail War. He spent the last week memorizing the incantation down to a comma, while also practicing his delivery, to make sure whoever listens from the other side will take notice of his conviction to win. Sure enough, after just the first three lines, a faint light blue glow covers the scabbard and the marked floor. “It's going fine”, thought Irisviel, “you're doing a great job.”

But as Kiritsugu reaches the middle of the ritual, and wind starts to form inside the circle, she feels something startle her out of focus, giving her a feeling she's never experienced before. For a few seconds, that dragged on for Irisviel, her vision was overcome by darkness, her hearing was of white noise only, and she was unable to utter a single sound. It felt like being on an endless void, but also becoming it. Even more impactful now is that all of her senses came back at once, putting her back into the world, back to the final verses of the incantation. Realizing something happened, she mumbles to herself: “Stop the ritual.”

Kiritsugu continues, his voice overpowers her barely audible request. Gathering whatever strength she can now, Irisviel screams at her husband: “KIRITSUGU! STOP THE RITUAL NOW!”

Hearing her shouting, he looks back at his wife to meet her worried expression with his own half concerned, half excited loo. His left arm still extended towards the summoning circle. He had just spoken the final words of the incantation. But nothing is happening, the rush of air that was coming out of the circle just a moment ago stopped, and the surrounding glow also faded. “Something went wrong, for Iri to panic so suddenly”, Kiritsugu thought, looking down to the back of his hand, where his command seals remain.

Suddenly, both command seals and summoning circle now shine with the same light blue. Kiritsugu watches what appears to be water gushing out of the circle's center, still contained inside it by the markings, and now he gets on his hand the sensation of an increasing amount of electricity, forcing him to close it into a fist. Before he begins to fall to his knees, Irisviel comes to help him sit down on the bench next to them. She casts a quick spell on his arm to alleviate the pain for a while, as they need to be ready to face what's happening right now.

After a few seconds, the excruciating sting has died down. Nonetheless, the brightness that envelops the chapel has not. The water-like fluid rotates around the circle with a steady flow, not a single drop leaking out, now hovering over the cold stone floor. Now reaching a height similar to Irisviel's, the substance collapses into itself, forming a shining sphere of white and blue. Still amazed by the spectacle just presented to them, Kiritsugu gets up his seat to slowly approach the phenomenon, keeping Iri behind him at all times. She hangs on to his right arm as to give him some kind of support, while also getting some comfort herself.

As they reach their original positions for the ritual, the sphere seems to have solidified and the sight of cracks along its surface, accompanied by loud shattering sounds, indicate that it's breaking down. Kiritsugu manages to see some human-like shadow slowly moving inside it. And soon enough, the entire object comes crashing into the hard floor, revealing its contents to the Mage Killer and the Einzbern homunculus.

Among what looks like shards of blue tainted, broken glass, now stands a girl covered by a white cape all the way to her knees, white stockings held high in place with blue belts, leading down to some teal boots. On her short blue hair, she's wearing a golden hairpin resembling some kind of musical note. Irisviel relaxes her grip on her husband's arm, as she doesn't sense from the girl the suffocating presence of just moments ago. Now with a serious expression on his face, Kiritsugu watches the girl slowly open her deep blue eyes, as if waking up from a good night's sleep. Or maybe it's just the dark of night reflecting on them? Breaking out of the sudden trance he fell on, Kiritsugu struggles to ask: “W-who are... Who are y-you?”

With her eyes fully open, the girl takes a quick glance around the chapel. Seeing the command seals on the man's left hand shining with a now faint light blue color, she looks up to him and takes a deep breath before she says:

“I ask you, good man. Are you perhaps the one I shall call my Master?”

**Author's Note:**

> Just an idea I had that made sense at 2 AM, I'll try to actually have a full story drafted, or at least a few non introductory chapters (probably will just put intros together, updating this one), to establish my basis before posting anything else, I don't want to wander off without at least a general direction.  
> Also, English is not my native language, so if you find any mistake I might have missed, let me know!


End file.
